


Sad

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Drabbles turned into a story.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warring major character death. @sterekdrabbles 12/3/18 earthquake, budge, root

 

 

     Stiles looked at the face of his captures then to Derek’s lifeless body lying in the dirt.  Blood trickled down from where chunks of his hair had been ripped away by the roots.  He prayed to mother moon, to father sun and sister earth to open the ground under his feet and swallow his enemies.  Last time he prayed they wouldn’t budge but this time was different.  It started slowly, a rumble then a roar as the forest floor cracked and splintered. The earthquake was unnatural as it claimed the evil, then it claimed Derek like a casket being lowered into the earth.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 12/05: golden, oak, stumble

Six weeks later Stiles stumbles thru the forest with Erica and Boyd clutching a bouquet of golden yellow roses.  They have all grieved in their own way.  Erica destroyed the Argent house by herself in a fit of rage.  Boyd locked himself in his room for days drinking the hurt away. Stiles dove into books and lore trying to find a way to bring him back. They find Derek’s grave marked by a mighty oak. It stands out in the green sea pine trees.  They kneel and pay their respects with painful tears. He’s gone and they can’t do anything about it.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron, Shadow, urgency 12/7/2018 @sterekdrabbles

From behind the grand oak tree a shadow emerges.  The older woman is dressed in long black robes with long sliver hair framing a face of wrinkles. “Hello, Stiles.” Her voice is soft like a lullaby.

“Who are you?”  He chokes out trough the tears.  He clasps the roses tighter and the iron smell of blood hangs in the air.

“My sweet child, I am Luna goddess of the moon.” Her warm smile fades, “there is a way  to bring him back but we must hurry.” A felling if urgency and hope wraps around the pack. “Come with me my children.”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 12/10 words: Dance, crime and firefighter.

The trio followed the Goddess deep into the forest only stopping at the edge of a clearing.  Yellow, blue and purple wildflowers dance in time with the wind.  They watched as Luna shed her black robes and her body shined brightly as she cast her eyes upward to the sky.  

The moon moves to eclipse the sun, “Derek is trapped in the underworld being punished for his crimes.”  

“He’s a firefighter! He saves people.”  Erica lashes out in pain. “He saved me.”

“What crimes?” Boyd asks pulling Erica close.

Stiles brushed past them asking. “How do we get him back?”


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 12/12/18 staff, follow, anxiety

“You must retrieve the Staff of Destany from Hades.” The Goddess points the path of golden flowers that stretches to the south.  “Follow the path and it will lead you to the underworld.”

“Follow the yellow brick road.” Boyd mumbles.

“Alright.” Stiles holds his messenger bag tighter as his anxiety builds. “Lets go Tin Man and Toto.”  He starts to leave.

“Who’s Tin Man and Toto?” Erica asks oblivious to the movie reference.

“You must complete your quest if you are to save your Alpha.” Luna’s voice calls to them as the darkness or the forest engulfs them. “Good luck.”


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 12/14/18 choke, miserable, café.

“ _And watch night coming down on the Sovereign Light Café_ ” Stiles sings quietly over and over.

“OMG! Shut up already!”  Erica complains after they’ve walked several miles.

“You can turn around if you want.” Stiles spits “I don’t know about you but the last few weeks have been miserable. I’m getting Derek back.”

“Don’t make me choke you both.” Boyd tries to be peacemaker. “Who sings that any way?”

“Why are you singing it?”

“The band is called Keane and Derek likes them… and I can’t remember the rest of the song.” He changes from singing to humming the tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard. I purposely searched for an older, obscure band for this tune. I’ve always seen Derek likening Alternative Rock. The group is from the 90′s. The song is Sovereign Light Café by Keane. Worth a listen…if you want to.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabble 12/16/18 deck, grave, flow

The deeper they went the more grave the situation became.  The felling of loss and grief washed over them.

“I don’t like this?” Erica reached for Boyd’s arm. 

They knew the world they knew was left behind when the darkness gave way to a river of blood.  Seated in a boat made of bones and skin was death, the grim reaper.  He was decked out in black robes with bony hand wrapped around an ore and scythe.

“We seek passage?” Stiles wobbly voice tried to sound unafraid.

The ebb and flow of the river rocked the boat as death spoke, “Payment.”


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 12/19/18 needle, tree, topple

Boyd reach around to his back pocket, “I have a twenty.”

“Trade.” Death gravelly voice echoed.

Stiles crouched down and opened his messenger bag.” You can have anything if you take us to Hades.”

He pulled out a well-read copy of The Maze Runner, a half finished needlepoint of a Christmas tree, his cell phone, and the leather journal Derek gave him for his birthday.

The reaper pointed to the journal.  Stiles held the book close.  He looked at Erica before she stopped him nearly toppling the book into the river. “Payment after not before.”

Death nodded in agreement


	9. Sad part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 12/21/18 ankle, leg, appear

Boyd climbs in the boat first then helps Erica and finally Stiles after he’s shoved his belonging back in his bag. The reaper pushes off the dock and they start their journey into the underworld.  The blood red river floats over caverns of screaming souls trapped in eternal torture.  Absentmindedly  Stiles pick up something from the boat and fiddles with it.

“Stiles. That’s not a toy.” Boyd whispers.

“It’s ankle.” Erica points.

Stiles tosses it down to the reapers legs. “Gross!”

Death doesn’t appear to notice his minor freak out as he continues to steer towards a castle in the distance.


	10. part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 12/24/18 cup, deliver, hope

The boat delivers them to the edge of a tall mountain.  The reaper points to the top.  Boyd climbs out first offering his hand to Erica.  Stiles follows next but is stopped as a bony hand cups his bicep and the other hand reaches for the journal.  Reluctantly he hands over the book. 

“I hope you can read.” Stiles says with a tear in his eye. “This is the story of A brave Alpha who overcame tragedy to find love.  It’s is also, my story.”  He reaches for Boyd’s hand and Erica wraps him in a hug as the reaper leaves.


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 12/26/18 dish, knock, back

Stiles led the way up the narrow path that wrapped around the mountain clinging to each other all the way. The closer they got to the castle the more it looked like it was pulsing and glowing fire red. The front door was dripping in blood as thick as dish soap.

Erica who always projected a no fear attitude was cuddled halfway behind Boyd.  He briefly thought about turning back, but he stood his ground he wasn’t leaving without Derek and the Staff of Destiny.

Boyd put his hand on Stiles shoulder as he took deep breath before knocking on the door.


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 12/28/18 hurl, weapon, pull

With the pressure of the knock the door creeped open.  “Hello?” Stiles called but no answer came.   They cautiously stepped inside and the smell of rotted flesh and death was overpowers them. 

“Oh! God, I think I’m going to hurl.” Erica said pulling her jacket over her nose.

“Don’t do that my dear.” A loud booming voice echoes in the entry way.  

“Hades, we seek an audience.” Stiles yells.

“You seek a weapon.” He answers back making the walls shake and the floor quake. “Enter, and we will discuss the real reason wolfs are knocking at my door.”  Hades commands.


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 12/31/18 medium, comfortable, fantasy

Once they made it past the doorway Hades stood in the middle of the living room.  Comfortable looking black leather couches framed the fireplace and entertainment center making the room was warm and inviting not at all what they were expecting.  Hades was dressed in red robe over black silk pajamas and smoking a pipe reminded Stiles of a Hugh Hefner fantasy he had. 

“Sit.” Hades commanded. “Your jacket, what size is it?” Hades asked pointing to Stiles with his pipe.

“A medium.” He answered taking it off.

“I don’t want it, just wanted to know your size.”

“Why?”  Stiles asked.


	14. part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 01/02/19 voice, camera, pretty

“It isn’t every day I get visitors…ones that are alive anyway.” Hades walks like a snake, slithering along.  His voice sultry and his eyes blink like a camera shutter as they stay focused on Stiles red hoodie.

“What do you want for the Staff?”  Stiles askes again.

Hades answers with a question. “Why do you want the Staff?”

“It pretty.” Erica sniped at him sarcastically

Boyd rolls his eyes. “The Goddess Luna said that we could use the staff to get our Alpha back.”

“Interesting.” He reaches for the book on the mantle. “I don’t have the Staff or Derek Hale.”


	15. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabble 01/04/19 coal, large, thin

Stiles sits back on the large black couch playing with the thin string on his hoodie. “Who has it?” He asks.

“No clue.” He hands Stiles the book. He instantly recognizes it as the journal he gave to the reaper. “But you might want to check out the coal mines.”

Boyd stands and flexes his arms as he crosses them over his chest. Hades flinches and Boyd raises an eyebrow channeling his inner Derek. “I don’t think you are Hades.”

Hades gasps hard. “I am Hades.” Twisting his hands together.

“Lie.” Erica joins Boyd standing.

“Who are you?” Stiles demands.


	16. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabble 1/7/19 tempt, bloody, credit

 

 

“You have to give me some credit.” Not-Hades said as his image shifted to a tan teenage with long blond locks and a smattering of pimples. “Names Apollo. ” He introduces himself.

“Where is Hades?” Erica demands.

Apollo shed his robe and silk pajamas, “Bloody. I hope. He pissed off some powerful people by taking your Alpha. See, Luna is holding Persephone hostage in exchange for the Staff.  So, Hades took her favorite Alpha.” He’s tempted to take Stiles hoodie. “Here is the deal.  Get the Staff from Zeus, rescue Hades and the girl then you’ll get Derek back.”


	17. Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabble 1/9/18 edge, normal, shame

“What’s your interest in all this?” Stiles asked admiring the edge of Apollo’s broad shoulders. “See, normal people have a reason for manipulating someone.”

“Manipulating is such a strong word.”

“Shame we can’t help you.” Erica and Boyd glared trying to figure out what Stiles was thinking.  “Lets go guys.”

“Wait!” Apollo called after them. “See I don’t care about Hades but I’d like to see Persephone returned and I need Hades to do that.”

“Ahh! He’s in love.” Erica cooed.

“It’s not like that.” Apollo lied but he couldn’t hide his glowing blush.

“Take us to Zeus.” Stiles ordered.


	18. Part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 1/11/19 claim, drag, disaster

“Well don’t drag your feet.” Apollo said with cheery disposition.

The trio followed the god of music down a long hallway out the back of the castle.  Speaking in hushed whispers, “Do we believe what he claims?” Stiles asks looking at Boyd and Erica.

“His heart was steady,” Boyd answered “but he could still be lying.”

“He’s a god, how could this not end in disaster.” Erica replied fixing her pony tail preparing herself for battle.

“You know this from personal experience?” Stiles snickered.

“No, but it’s always calm before the storm, and I don’t trust him.”

They all agreed.


	19. Part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 11/14/2019 bend, scratch, pure

They walked up the mountain more till the dark red almost black sky gave way to shinny fluffy clouds wrapping around a Greek and Roman city that seemed right out of a dream.  At the edge of the city was two large golden gates. 

“Is this the part where you say, only the pure of heart can enter.” Erica snickered.

“I suppose we can bend the rules for you.” Apollo didn’t miss a beat with that come back.

“Scratch one point for Apollo here.” Stiles laughed.

Boyd shook his head, “Open the gates.”

“I can’t. He can.” Apollo pointed at Stiles.


	20. Part 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabble 1/16/2019 draw, pluck, red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todays words were extra hard.

Boyd crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Stiles, hoping it would force and explanation out of his friend.

“Come on brother.” Apollo grinned.

Stiles shifted his red hoodie, “Don’t call me brother.”

“Fine. Opening the gates is the next step to saving Alpha Hale.”

In this moment he would of love nothing more than pluck Apollo’s metaphorical wings and bring him to his knees.  But that would only cause Erica and Boyd to draw the wrong conclusions about this whole mess.  The only option he has was to open the gates and face his fears, and his mother.


	21. Part 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 1/18/19 loose, shelter, trace

Stiles traced the symbol of Hera a simple lotus flower on the golden gates. The gates creaked open allowing the four travelers to enter.  Stiles led the way.  It had been years since his mother ‘kidnaped’ him and told him his true parentage.

“Ok, what the hell Batman.” Erica asked

“Lets find shelter first.” The once bright sky was now dark and lightening flashed letting loose a storm of hail fire.

Apollo yelled running into an alcove. “I think Zeus is still pissed.”

The trio followed, “Claudia raised me but Hera is my birthmother.”  Stiles confessed to the beta’s.


	22. Part 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 1/21/19 save, green, panic

Erica looked like she was about to burst out laughing and Boyd, well Boyd just stood there like Stiles revelation meant nothing. 

“I don’t mean to cause a panic but those fire balls are getting closer.”  Apollo pointed to the burning ball of tar next to the alcove.

 “MOTHER!” Stiles yells.

The clouds rolled away and Zeus’s temper tantrum ended. “Why must I always save you?” A woman’s soft voice followed by a woman dressed in a light green Grecian gown adorned with golden jewels appeared next to them.

“You’ve only save me twice now. ” Stiles answered hugging the woman.


	23. Part 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 1/23/19 confusion, plead, shout

The followed Hera back up the stone path to a giant Pantheon when they entered the room towered above them making them seem like ants before the King of the Gods.

“Zeus, if you harm one hair on my son’s…” Hera threatened growing and taking her place next to him.

“Pipe down woman.” Zeus yelled from his throne. “Plead your case.” He shouted down to them pointing the Staff at Apollo.

Stiles took a deep breath before taking a step forward and explained the events that brought them here. He tried not to ramble but the long explanation only confused Zeus.


	24. Part 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 1/25/19 minute, proposal, flush

“Give me a minute.” Zeus said, “Nope explain it again.”

 Erica growled but started again. “First Luna took Persephone to get Hades to get the Staff from you.”

Stiles interrupted,  “In retaliation Hades took Alpha Hale hoping that Luna would give Persephone back.”

“Instead she told us to get the Staff from Hades and she would restore our Alpha.” Boyd fished explaining.

“That’s why we need the Staff.”

“That’s quiet the proposal.” Zeus stood his face flush with anger. “I cannot give you the Staff.” He bellowed then disappeared.

“What’s your part in all this, Apollo?”  Hera asked glaring at him.


	25. Part 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 1/28/19 lead, sliver, tap

“I lead them here.” Apollo answered meekly.

Erica rolled her eyes, “Romeo here has a thing for Persephone.”  She tapped him on the shoulder.

“Sliver. Persephone likes sliver.” Hera said shrinking down. “Now, I must speak to my husband.  Perhaps you could rest in your room.” She disappeared like Zeus.

“Can you do that?” Boyd asked.

“Nope. All I got from her is my good looks and winning personality.”  Stiles said the walked back out of the throne room as his phone rang. “Hey, Pops.”

“Kiddo, know anything about an eclipse?”  John asked.

“Maybe.” Stiles said with a sigh.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it just keeps on going and going.


	26. Part 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 1/30/19 cupboard, fall, slam

“Where are you?” John asked suspiciously.

Stiles hesitated, “Mom’s.”

“Dammit.” John slammed the cupboard door. “Did she kidnap you again?” He hopped.

“Don’t worry Dad, I didn’t fall for her trick again.” Stiles watched the faces of his friends.

“Who’s trick did you fall for?” John asked knowing his son too well.

“I know what I’m doing. I’m going to bring Derek back.  Trust me.” He said ending the call with his father.

“Now what?” Erica asked

“Now I show you around this place and maybe we annoy Zeus enough he gives us the Staff.”

“And Hades.” Apollo added following them.


	27. Part 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 2/1/19 doubt, choose, gain

Stiles lead them to a small room that looked remarkably like the one at home.   He fell back on his bed and Erica joined him. “Why did Hades choose to take Derek?” Stiles asked.

Boyd took a seat in the chair next to the bed. “What would Luna gain from having the Staff?”

“Just what is the Staff?” Erica asked her question looking at Apollo.

“I doubt Hera will be able to get the Staff.” Apollo said taking a seat on the floor.

“That’s not a question.” Erica said.

“Got to ask a question, dude. That’s how you play this game.”


	28. part 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 2/4/19 threaten, brave, swap

Boyd looks over to the desk where a sheet of paper catches his eyes. He picks it up and starts to read:

_“Three quest to retrieve the brave_

_Swap the darkness with light_

_Ransom lighting from a storm_

_Threaten the kings destiny_

_Save hell from fire_

_Chase the moon back into the night.”_

“Interesting poem.” Erica said

“It’s not a poem…”

“It’s a prophesy.” Apollo glared at Stiles.

“I wrote it a few years ago.”

“You’re the new oracle.” Apollo smiled  “How many have you written?”

“A few. Everyone just as confusing.” Stiles took the paper from Boyd, “Time for some fun.”


	29. Part 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles 2/6/19 fog, gun, deserve

“When you get these prophesies what’s it like?” Apollo asked walking next to Stiles.

“It’s like I’m seeing thru a fog.  Then these words echo in my head and I can’t get them to stop until I write them down.”  He explained as they rounded the corner into the armory.

Erica pointed at the rows of weapons. “Stiles, do you think we need a gun?”

“Nope just lighting.” Boyd raised a questioning eyebrow. “The prophesy said, ransom lighting from a storm.”  Stiles opened large golden doors.  Inside a vast room a storm raged with hail, rain, thunder and lighting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed this challenge. I didn't use the word deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, question and kudos welcome.


End file.
